What Happens In Vegas
by Zaratan
Summary: Shego spots Kim, Ron, and Monique in Vegas after they finish a mission, and wonders what it would be like if she could just loosen Kimmie up a bit. She ends up pleasently surprised.


I am weak and pitiful, Disney is all powerful, and they can own my butt in a heartbeat. So please, you own, and don't sue me.

I blame CMY for this little plot bunny, it's all his fault.

--

**What Happens In Vegas...**

Shego frowned as she watched Team Possible from across the room. Even after the whole Lowardian thing, she knew that she and the heroes weren't exactly on the best of terms. Granted, Kimmie would probably ask a few questions before making with the fighting now, but she really didn't want to have to deal with them at all. She was in Vegas to relax and have fun, not deal with a kung fu cheerleader, her buffoonish boyfriend who was suddenly a few steps up on the food chain, and their moronic, clothing conscious girlfriend.

Of course, those bloody Fashionistas would have to pull a job while she was on vacation. It always seemed to happen to her. Plus, looking at how the kiddies were relaxing, she knew they were probably staying the night after a job well done, which meant she'd probably have to change hotels if she wanted any peace and quiet.

Shego shook her head as she watched them giggling and laughing with each other. She wondered why they were even at this hotel in the first place. Did the owner owe them a favour or something? She doubted it was the gambling or drinking, the kiddies were just a little too goodie-goodie to go in for the entertainments this place had to offer. Just once Shego would like to see Kimmie cut loose, misbehave, even just a little bit. It would probably be funny to see. And if Stoppable was this amusing sober...

That thought gave Shego pause, as she looked over at the three of them. An idea was coming to mind, one that would be most interesting if she could pull it off. She turned back to the bartender, smiling at him. "Hey, what's up with the kids over there?"

The bartender shot her a brief look, before glancing over at Team Possible. "That's Kim Possible!" When Shego gave him a duh look, he continued. "They saved Mr. Hanson a few months back and they were stuck in town. He asked me to make sure that they were taken care of for the night, whatever they wanted."

Shego's smile widened. "Really?" She smirked at the teens before turning back to her new best friend. "Well then, I'd like you to do something for me."

The bartender looked at her suspiciously. "What would you like me to do?"

"Oh, just give them a few drinks, on me. Some of the good stuff that they wouldn't know was alcoholic."

The bartender frowned deeply. "I'm not serving drinks to minors, and there is no way I'm going to do anything to hurt Kim Possible."

Shego pouted in response. "Oh please, I don't want to hurt Kimmie and her friends, I just want to help her loosen up a bit. And if you don't want to help..." Shego grabbed him by the front of the shirt, yanking him forward until he was right in her face. With her free hand, she raised it up to his face and activated her glow, allowing the fire to dance right in front of his widening eyes, "Well, then we can just ask your replacement to do it when I'm through with you. Sound good?" The bartender nodded his head quickly, the fear evident on his face. "And don't worry, I'm even going to pay you and all that as well. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble if the till came up a bit short. And if you keep your mouth shut, there might even be a very nice tip in it for you."

When Shego let the poor man go, she watched him scramble to get the drinks together and quickly bring them to the teens table, and then headed out to pick up something she would need for this night to be perfect. This was going to be fun!

--

Kim groaned as she struggled awake, her head pounding. It hurt more than after that concussion she got a few months back during Dementor's last scheme. She brought her hand up to her head, pressing against the temples to try and relieve the pressure. She remembered the bar, where they were having some snacks and talking and then... then...

That was when Kim realized there was something warm and soft pressing against her, holding her. Her eyes shot open, protesting the light that was pouring in through the windows, but that didn't stop her from looking to her left. Ron was laying on his back, his mouth hanging open and a spoil of drool hanging from the side of his mouth... and he was naked, or at least bare-chested.

Kim's eyes widened as she realized she too was feeling a draft and she looked down, seeing herself in a similar state of disrobe. Grabbing the blanket quickly, she wrapped it around her, covering herself even as she realized she was wearing absolutely nothing.

Kim shook Ron's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Ron, get up."

Ron grumbled, pulling Kim back against him. "Five more minutes KP, you're dad won't be up yet. Plenty time to snuggle."

"RON, this is NOT the time to snuggle."

"Uhhggg... Ron opened his eyes slowly, smacking his lips and smiling. The smile faded though as consciousness returned, and the throbbing headache struck. He winced at the first pounding, and looked up at Kim. "What happened last night? Why does my head..." That was when Ron got a good look at Kim, her shoulders bare and a blanket wrapped tight around her. "KP... I thought we had separate rooms... and why are you..." Ron's eyes went wide a panic set in. "Oh God, your Dad is so gonna send me to a black hole."

Kim shook her head, one hand on her forehead as she tried to process everything. "No, he isn't Ron, because he isn't going to find out. We don't even know if anything happened." That was a lie on Kim's part. Even if she didn't remember, what she was feeling now that she was more aware... "Ron, we have to figure out what happened and deal with it."

Ron nodded slowly. "Okay... then I have just one question. If you're there, who's on the other side of me?"

Kim's eyes shot up to meet Ron's, and then down to the blanket covered form beside him. Slowly, Kim pulled back the blanket, afraid of what she would see. First it was the black hair, spread out over Ron's side. Then it was the mocha coloured skin that was very recognizable. At that point, Kim just lifted the blanket briefly to verify that their friend Monique was indeed as naked as the rest of them. Kim glared at her best friend boyfriend, who looked exceptionally panicked.

"KP, I swear, I don't... I couldn't... MONIQUE?" Ron shook her shoulder a little trepidatiously considering the bare skin. "Please get up Monique."

Monique just smiled, snuggling closer to Ron. "Again? Three times wasn't enough?"

Ron's mouth dropped open and Kim's glare turned to fire that caused Ron to shrink. Kim turned her attention to her best female friend, shaking her much more roughly. "Monique, get up."

Monique groaned, trying to ignore the proddings. "Kim girl, let me sleep. You were an animal last night. Ask Ronnie, he wants some more."

Now it was Kim's turn to be aghast, her face bright red as she thought about what Monique's statement meant. She jerked her hand away quickly as if burned. When she looked at Ron, he was staring at her in shock, with just the barest hint of a smile. Kim glared in response and shook her friend again. "Monique, get up NOW!"

Monique grumbled, pressing one hand against her head. "Ohhh... not so loud Kim. I think someone spiked our drinks or something last night and I... I..." Monique eyes widened as she took in the situation. "Umm... Kim... Ron... did what I think happen last night happen?"

"I don't know Monique, we don't remember." Kim cast a glance at Ron, no longer mad now that he had a serious expression on his face. "What do you remember?"

Monique sat up, letting the blanket fall away and leaving her chest bare, unconcerned. She caught Kim's glare and Ron's wide eyes and just moaned. "Oh settle down girl, you've both already sampled the goods. Might as well get a good look at them in the light of day." That returned Kim's blush, and even Ron was blushing along with her. "Anyways, we were at the bar, I think someone spiked the drinks. I remember dancing and then some... ceremony or something. Then we came back here..." Monique smiled strangely as she remembered something. "Damn you two are something. And Kim..."

"Okay, that's enough." Kim brought both hands up to her forehead, pressing hard. "What we need to do is find out what happened. We need some answers."

That was when the three of them heard a quiet chittering at the foot of the bed. They turned to look at Rufus, who was eying them strangely and holding a piece of paper in his hands. Kim took the piece of paper from his paws and read it out loud. "Press play?"

They glanced around the room, spotting the TV and VCR quickly, and the three teens shared a glance. Monique saw the remote on the table by her side and picked it up. A little uncertain, she glanced at her bedmates for confirmation before hitting play. The screen quickly lit up, showing a very familiar face smiling back at them.

"Hiya Kimmie, Stoppable... Kimmie's friend. How'd you enjoy your night. I hope you can remember it, I'd hate to think I went to all this trouble and you don't even remember your special night. See, I was on vacation and I spotted you and your little friends and thought 'gee, Kimmie needs to lighten up and have some fun'. So, I threatened the nice bartender to slip you some nice alcoholic beverages, with just enough alcohol to get you good and drunk without you even realizing it. If I had known how much fun I would have doing this, I would have tried it LONG ago. But don't believe me, let's just see how much fun you had."

The picture changed to show a dance floor and a whole mess of bodies around. But dead at the center, taking up the main floor, were Kim, Ron, and Monique, gyrating and moving around each other with sultry moves that Kim didn't even realize she could do.

Shego's face returned to the screen, a smirk on her face. "Man, when you cut loose Kimmie, you cut loose. Of course, that doesn't even come close to what you guys did afterwards."

The scene changed again to show a chapel, and Kim's eyes went anime wide as she saw herself holding a bouquet and leaning drunkenly against Ron, Monique by her side.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."_

Kim was in complete shock as she watched herself on the screen. She felt Ron tense up beside her as he watched the ceremony, and her hand went down to her ring finger, feeling the piece of metal on her hand for the first time. When she heard the minister tell them they were now married, she felt Ron's hand clutching at hers for support. Kim accepted it gratefully.

Shego's face reappeared on the screen, wiping away an imaginary tear. "It was such a beautiful ceremony. Aren't you glad I recorded it all for posterity. I even kept a copy of this tape for myself so I can watch it again and again. Of course, your friend felt all left out, so like the nice friend you are, you decided to help her out."

The screen returned to the chapel, only this time it was Monique who was beside Ron and a befuddled minister repeated the ceremony, only for Monique this time. Kim looked over at Monique, who raised her left hand up, looking at her own wedding band.

When the ceremony was over, Shego reappeared on the screen. "Damn Kim, that was so nice of you. I've seen how defensive you get about your boytoy, never thought you had it in you. Of course, I never thought you had what comes next in you either."

The scene quickly changed to one of the bedroom, and the moans started right away. Kim quickly snatched the remote from a stunned Monique's hands, turning off the tape.

Monique looked over in protest. "Oh come on Kim, I wanna see if we were as hot as I remember us being."

Kim shook her head quickly. "Monique, we are NOT going to watch that." Kim hit fast forward, watching the time on the tape fly by. "We're just going to skip all that and see what else Shego has to say."

Kim hit stop again and then play, just in time to catch a squeal. Four sets of eyes widened as they saw what was on the screen, and even Rufus was surprised, despite being there the previous night. Monique whistled appreciably. "Damn girl, I didn't know you could bend like that."

Kim hit stop quickly, fast forwarding again. "I'm very... flexible." She hit play again, hoping the next scene would be better.

For a second, no one could make out what they were seeing. Slowly, Ron tipped his head to the side, then twisted until he was almost looking upside down. "OHHhhhh..."

Kim and Monique quickly followed suit, catching quickly what Ron was seeing. Kim hit stop quickly once she saw what it was. "Okay... that was... interesting."

Monique chuckled softly do herself. "Damn, you sure can do anything."

Kim tried it for a third time, hoping it was over. The second the image started, Ron's gaze shot back and forth between Kim and Monique so fast, he had to have whiplash. "KP, I hope you don't get mad at me for saying this, but that's hot!"

Kim had been blushing for fifteen minutes straight by this point. "One last time, and then I'm just going to give up." Thankfully for Kim's blood pressure, the next image was one of Shego and Kim backed it up normally until the start of Shego's comments.

The green-skinned villainess wiped her brow on the tape and then pulled at the collar of her shirt. "Damn, I wanted to loosen you up, but I never expected that. I've never thought about being with a woman before, but I actually had to hold myself back from joining in. This is going right into the personal collection."

Kim's grip on the remote tightened as Shego continued. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be letting this little tape out of my hands, and you don't have to worry about blackmail either. Can't say I'm not tempted, I know your folks would be horrified at what they see, but that would just be cruel after the great night I had thanks to you guys. Looking forward to seeing you again Kimmie. Ta ta!"

The tape ended at that point and Kim dropped the remote to the bed, dropping her head back against the pillows, her eyes shut tight. Ron and Monique glanced at her, and then at each other, a little uncomfortable.

Monique was a little more amused by the whole thing and decided to have some fun. "Hey Kim, I'm a little worked up. Think Ron can take care of his husbandly duties for me?" Kim's head shot up quickly, glaring at her friend. Monique raised her hands quickly in supplication. "Okay, if you'd prefer to do the wifely duties for me..." The growl that issued forth from Kim was not a friendly one, so Monique decided to stop while she still had a head. "Just kidding."

Ron slumped back against the pillows, looking to Kim. "So KP, what are we going to do?"

Kim took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "We are going to go home and pretend nothing happened."

"And when we run into Shego again?"

The temperature seemed to plummet in the room as Kim's eyes hardened. "Then Shego's going to learn just how flexible I can be, and NOT in a good way."

--

Author's Notes – Just a short thing that hit me after a comment in the plot bunny thread in my forum. I really have to stop reading those. Anyways, I doubt there will be any more to this, and if I do, it will be in anouther one-shot. I do however think it ends very well like this, and leaving it to the imagination. Later!


End file.
